Speculation
This page contains details of speculations on things that could happen/are happening/happened in Dimensions. Naturally, they aren't going to be confirmed/denied, but it's a place to see whether others are having the same thoughts (and for me to see what kind of ideas people have about the fic). - Blazing Chaos This is purely speculation by myself, and in due time, others. Most of my speculation will be supported by evidence, but there may be some that aren't. - Digi9346 She has also proven capable of caring... from a certain point of view. She has shown considerable kindness to her Digimon partner. Though this kindness may be to get her Digimon to do whatever she wanted it to do, there is always a possibility. However, this type of kindness has a reputation for being taken away and replaced... with something like frustration or the like. Note: These are only speculations and will change depending on whether or not new chapters released by Blazing Chaos contradict them. Possible Angels 3rd Angel of Knowledge: Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi * Owner of Crest of Knowledge 4th Angel of Light: Hikari "Kari" Kamiya * Owner of the Crest of Light * Owner of the DigiEgg of Light * She along with Davis survived an impossible fall in Book Four: Gods, Chapter * Rey says it is a 'her' in Book Five: Demons, Chapter 21 * Has a dream similar to Ryder in Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 14 (Ryder's in Book Four: Gods, Chapter 10) 5th Angel of Courage: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya * Owner of Crest of Courage * Has a dream similar to both Kari's and Ryder's in Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 17 * His dream had said: One of the Nine (note the capital) indicating that it may be a reference to the Original Nine Angels before Rey came into being. Found in Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 17 6th Angel of Spirit: (None at the moment) * Rey said it was a 'she' unintentionally in Book Five: Demons, Chapter 21 7th Angel of Love: Sora Takenoushi * Owner of Crest of Love * Rey said yet again it was a 'she' in Book Five: Demons, Chapter 21 8th Angel of Miracles: Davis Motomiya * Owner of the DigiEgg of Miracles * He along with Kari survived an impossible fall in Book Four: Gods, Chapter Demons Chiyo It is clear that from how Chiko acts that she is taking a different approach to attacking the Tamers. Unlike the First Demon, who foolishly struck the Tamers head on, only to be shot in the back by Ryder using Mari's gun, Chiko is clearly more intelligent in her ways. Chiko is definitely amongst the most mysterious... people that B.C. has ever created. 'Chiyo had an…unusual temper.It was her particular abilities that caused her to act that way, but thankfully she had never used them on her partner(DarkBiyomon). from Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 5. These state how even her partner does not understand her Tamer, in contrary to the obedient BlackRyudamon of the First Demon, she actually thinks. She has also proven capable of caring... from a certain point of view. She has shown considerable kindness to her Digimon partner. Though this kindness may be to get her Digimon to do whatever she wanted it to do, there is always a possibility. However, this type of kindness has a reputation for being taken away and replaced... with something like frustration or the like. '“They don't exist any more, got that?” she snapped.' when DarkBiyomon mentioned her parents. This may be a clue to the fate of those who were her friends or relatives before she Awoke. Her parent's death by her hand when she Awoke has been confirmed as of Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 18. Also in Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 18, B.C. has shown that Demons do indeed Awake just like Angels do. Many of Chiyo's rather childish(as described by Rayleigh, has been shown in Chapter 18 of Book Six: Tricks as well. DarkBiyomon has commented on her having irritable moods and strange, spontaneous acts of aggression. Rayleigh has also assured her of not being any outcome of any crime you commit, which I am aware is currently a rather long list. He had also called her naive, despite the carefulness she has shown thus far and that her plans to separate the Tamers from within would be rather effective. (Note her questions when questioning Ryder in Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 12.) Rayleigh Rayleigh has a good reason for calling Chiyo's plans naive. After all, he is the direct opposite of the Angel of Knowledge, which would mean he considers Chiyo's plans to be rather shortsighted and his being most probably, based on a long-term goal. This proves that the effects of his plans, when executed, would be likely to stay permanent. He looks down on his fellow Demons as shown in Book Six: Tricks, Chapter 18 when he concludes relying on his fellow Demons was a mistake; they could hardly think straight themselves. It is unknown what the other Demons' personalities are as of the moment, but due to this comment, they would most likely be kids like Taiki and Chiyo. Miscellaneous He has aided Chiyo thus far by giving her a gun similar to Mari's own. This weapon, however, has more ammunition than a normal gun and likely to have the power of a standard rifle, because of its ability of switching from one fire mode to another, greatly expanded cartridges using Digital warp space technology, and being impossible to detect with all standard weapon detection systems in use at airports and government buildings. It is unknown if it is made of false proteins like Mari's own though.